The Hunger Games Revived
by WhovianTribute
Summary: Two-hundred years after the rebellion, the country of Panem restarted the Hunger Games. The people were getting angry with Capital. The Capital decided to enslave the districts again. The Hunger Games were revived. Ninety-eight years later the Hunger Games are going strong. The Ninety-ninth Hunger Games is about to begin
1. The Reaping

The Reaping

Two-hundred years after the rebellion, the country of Panem restarted the Hunger Games. The people were getting angry with Capital. People in the Capital decided to enslave the districts again. The Hunger Games were revived. Ninety-eight years later the Hunger Games are going strong. The Ninety-ninth Hunger Games is about to begin

My name is Raven Archer and I live in District 14. District 14 is a set of islands, people say the islands were called Hawaii. We live by the ocean so we catch marine fish. Today is the reaping and I have forty entries. My sister Nadia Archer has two entries. Curse my dad for forcing her to have more than one entry. I hope I am chosen instead of Nadia.

Raven" Nadia whispered to me. She hugged me one last time and wiped away her tears. She got in line to check in. I also got in line and checked in. People were everywhere. One of the islands is set aside for the Reaping, and it is a good thing too. All the other islands are too small to have the entire population of District 14 on them. I stand with the fifteen year old girls. Nadia is with the twelve year old girls.

The mayor got up and talked about the war and the peace that followed then the Rebellion of the Mockingjay. He makes the Rebellion of the Mockingjay sound like a bad thing. The mayor then talks of how the Capital brought peace again to the Districts. After "they" regained control of the Capital. Each District gives two boys and girls to compete in the public arena, this is known as the Hunger stares as Ada Gloss, the decider of our fates, steps up. She always wears a corset and tall shoes. Ada walked up to the microphone.

"Welcome everyone and future tributes. Now is the time when we decide the two boys and girls that will represent District 14 in the Hunger Games. Let's start with…the girls." She walked over to the bowls that held the names. Her hand went in and came up with a slip of paper. Everyone in the crowed held their breath

"Raven Archer" Gloss trilled .The crowd was silent for a moment. I started to walk up, aware that all of Panem is watching me. I hear my sister screaming my name. "Nadia, Oh Nadia." I whisper. Soon Ada Gloss is leading me to the center of the stage. Someone quieted my sister. I feel dread rising in my stomach. How will I get sponsors? I have thick dark brown hair and brown eyes. Nothing about me is going to make me stand out to the sponsors.

"Well sweetie, who was that screaming your name?" Ada asks, "A boy perhaps?"

"My sister!" I said hiss into the microphone. The crowd is silent. Gloss took the microphone.

"Now for the boys." Ada Gloss said, her hand was in the boys bowl this time. "Rubio Vlad." She called. Rubio Vlad is a tall boy with flaming red hair that sticks up whichever way it wants. He is sure to have sponsors. After Rubio was up on stage we shook each other's hand; then we were whisked off to the rooms to say goodbye to our families.


	2. To the Capital

To the Capital

Four officers of the Capital took me to a room. The floor was soft under my feet. No one wears shoes in District 14. Buying them is a waste of money. I look at my ankle as I wait. Years ago I had a wood anklet put on me. At first the anklet is big but at you grow it get smaller until you cannot get it off. I just found my token. Nadia rushed in.

"Raven!" she yelled.

"It's ok sis. I will be fine." I tell her although I do not think I will be.

"Win, Please win." Nadia sobbed.

"I promise."

"Raven…"

"I will do my best. Ok. That is all I can do." Nadia nodded at what I said. "Where's dad?" I ask.

"Not coming." Was the reply.

"Nadia, if I live longer than five days I will sing a song. Ok?" I start to cry.

"Ok, please win." She hugged me and held on.

The guards came and hauled Nadia away. I sit down and cried as I tell myself. "Get it together Raven. You have to walk to the train. Get it together" Soon I stopped crying and thought of how I might be able to win the Hunger Games.

The guards came again and took me to the train to take me to the Capital. The train goes under the ocean then comes back up above ground then stays above ground to get to the Capital. Rubio looked at me and winked before we got outside. Everyone is watching. Nadia is by the train. Dad is nowhere to be seen. Rubio's mom, dad, and sister were by the train also. We climb into the train and look back as the door's close. I am alone with idiots from the Capital and with a boy from my District that I am supposed to kill in a couple of weeks. Plus we don't have a mentor so Rubio and I will have to choose someone to help with the sponsors. Ada Gloss is leading us to a sitting room. She chatters like we won't be dead in a couple of weeks. We sit down and Ada leaves.

"Hey" Rubio says looking around.

"Hi" came the curt response.

"It is weird huh. All this …stuff. We live with barely anything and they have this." Rubio stood and spun as he talked.

"I have to kill you soon so stop making small talk," I hiss at him just as Ada came in.

"Ok chickys." She smiled at me. I glare at her. Flustered, Ada turns to look at Rubio. "First you will go to the stylists. They will make you look fabulous. We have new stylists for District 14. As you know they come in a set. Raven your stylist will be Tennant and Rubio your stylist will be Piper. This is there first time to be stylists for tributes so they will be trying to show how good they are." I groaned and Ada turned and tried to look serious but with her wig, corset and tall shoes that was impossible. "Do you want sponsors?' she asked me.

"If all the sponsors look like you I might do better without some." I retorted. Rubio started laughing.

"If I had to bet on which one of us would win. I would bet on you. I would hate to be the one at the other end of your temper." Rubio said after he caught his breath from laughing so hard. "Raven you do know that don't you?"

"NO!" I stormed out of the room found an Avox and asked to be taken to my room. I wrote a note to be given to Ada. It went like this.

 _All meals can be deliver to my room. Only Rubio and the Avox are allowed in._  
 _Tribute of District 14 for the 99th annual Hunger Games_  
 _Raven Archer._

I gave the note to the Avox. She had heard what happened and have me a thumbs up, and went to deliver it. After a couple of hours the Avox came back with food. I went to sleep.

Five days later after we were in District 2. I came out of my room. I had changed my clothes to ones the Capital had given me. But when I walk out of this train, I want to wear the clothes from my District. Rubio smiled when he saw me. He had done the same thing. We were going to arrive wearing the drab clothes of our District. Ada Gloss winced when she saw us.

Three hours later we arrived at the Capital. People cheered as the Tribute Train came in. Rubio and I backed away from the window. This was terrible. They were going to cheer use to our death. We walked out of the train once it came to a stop. Guards came and surrounded us so the crowd would not get to close. Ada Gloss followed us and waved at the crowd. We were taken into a building and separated. I was going to be taken to my prep team and stylist.


	3. From Prep Team to the Tribute Parade

From the Prep Team to the Tribute Parade

The corridors were light but it the stone walls did not make me feel any better. The floor was tile and cool under my feet. The guards ushered me into a room. There were five people in the room. Their bodies were different colors and their hair were primped and curled in weird designs. The one I guessed was in charge lead me to a table.

"Lay down and hold still." He commanded.

I did what he said. Then the prep team began to work. My clothes were cut off, and thrown away. They bathed me and brushed and combed my hair. They plucked and cut my hair where they thought it was to wild or embarrassing. I was washed down and bathed I don't know how many times. The prep team did my nails and made them round and smooth. I was waiting to see what they did when they got to my feet. Since no one in District 14 wears shoes we have hard calluses. The lady with mustard yellow hair and putrid green skin gasped and went to the man in charge. They did so much work to make it look pretty I almost laughed. All they could do was smooth the calluses and hope that the stylist did not get mad. The prep team finished and left me sitting on the table with nothing on. The door opened and a man in a pin striped suit walked in. His hair stuck up at the front and he wore shoes that looked like they came from somewhere else besides the Capital.

"Hello! I am Tennant your stylist. Although I do not know why I am a stylist maybe my style is a bit different. Aye?" He chatted cheerfully.  
I stared at him. "

Aye" I said weakly. He looked me over then tossed me a cover up.

"Put it on and come with me. I obeyed even though I thought this man was a bit different I liked him. He took me to a different room that had a blue dress on a stand. The back was cut so my back would be shown and the front was cut in a way to accent my shape. There was a long slit in the side. I put it on with his help. The light blue was pretty and made my tan stand out a bit. Tennant had me sit down and he put my hair in dreadlocks. Tennant got a choker of mother of pearl and put it on. I was nervous but Tenant made me smile and laugh a bit. He put some blue and light green makeup around my eyes and looked at me with a sly grin.

"This is going to work perfectly." He told me, "Years ago one of the stylist for District 12 before the Mockingjay Rebellion made a dress that went up in flames. Yours though will generate water that will make a vortex of water around you. Rubio's outfit will do the same. Brilliant isn't it?" he chuckled then looked at my feet and smiled. "And both of you are going to go barefoot. That is the way of District 14."

Tennant led me to the Tribute Parade. Rubio was already there. I almost gagged. He was wearing a kilt and no shirt. The kilt was the same color as my dress. Rubio's hair stuck up like Tennant's so I guessed Piper thought that was cute. Rubio had been slicked up with oil to make him shine. All in all I think we felt we were ridiculous. We got into the chariot and looked at Tennant. He handed me a little button.

"It will activate your outfits… Do your best." He told Rubio and me. We were left in the chariot as Piper and Tennant went to their stations by the Training Center.

"You look nice." Rubio whispered.

"Thanks. You look…"

"Weird?"

We started to laugh then the Capital anthem started to play. We became sober and the chariot started to move. There were thirteen chariots in the line. We were last. As we came out the people were already cheering. Rubio gave me a small nod and I pushed the button. My dress generated water in a circular motion, Rubio's kilts did the same. The water swirled up my dress and I felt like I should panic. The crowd started chanting "District 14" and I felt sick, Would this day ever end. The chariots stopped by President Kio's booth, We waved at him and continued to travel to the Training Center. The Tribute Parade was over we walked into the Training Center and was greeted by Ada and our two stylists.

"Well done you two. The entire Capital is talking about you two. Come now lets see where you will be staying. Since the place where you live is decided by your District number you get the pent house." Ada led us the elevator. We got to the 14th floor and Rubio and I made a beeline to our rooms. Tennant came in to help me get out of the dress. He said nothing and showed me where the clothes were kept he left. I put on some shorts and a shirt. I sat on the bed and cried. In my mind the Games had already begun.


	4. First Night at The Capital

First Night at The Capital

I cried for a while just homesick. Sleep overcame me and I was able to forget my problems for about an hour. Rubio came in and woke me up.  
"The President's speech starts in thirty minutes." Rubio told me as I woke up.

"All right, I will be there." I mutter. Rubio did not leave. "What now?" I asked in a not so polite manner.

Rubio looked taken back, "You keep to yourself and hide in your room. You never come out and talk. We are a team whether you like it or not. If you seclude yourself, we may not get any sponsors."

"Why would I want to talk. I am supposed to kill you in about a week." I retorted hotly.

"So that's it. You don't want to get close to anyone. Because you may be dead or the only person you can get to know might die too." Rubio's voice was soft and kind.

"Yes" I snapped. "Get out let me get ready." Rubio left, but I could tell I had hurt him. I got ready and went to the viewing screen. President Kio gave all the names of the Tributes and what District they were from. He then told us of how the Games brought the Districts closer together. Rubio had his hand clenched in a fist. I memorized competitor's names and the Districts they came from. I only memorized the ones that would be major threats.

Quin, female District 1, Career.

Flash, male, District 1, Career.

Lydia, female, District 2, Career.

Frodo, male, District 2, Career.

TC, female, District 4.

Gordon, male, District 4.

Six Tributes that will probably cause trouble for me in the Games. The President's speech is done. Ada went to her room. Rubio and I were left alone.

"Sorry about earlier." I aplogized

"That's alight... Raven, you have to trust me just a little bit." Rubio starts to plead.

"No, just no." I stood and started to walk back to my room.

"Raven! Please?!"

"No!" I turned and added forcibly, "I am dead already and so are you. And you know it."

Rubio stood and angrily went to his room. I huffed and stomped to mine. I slammed the door and went to sleep. Who knew what the next day would bring.


	5. The Training

Sleep was fitful, dreams haunted my every sleeping moment. I awoke in a cold sweat. An Avox laid a set of clothes on my bed. The shirt was black with the number 14 on the sleeves in blood red. The shorts were black also. I took a shower and had fun choosing all the different scents and scrubs. After my shower I put my hair in a braid. The smell of food reached my nose I walked to the dining room. Ada and Rubio were already there. Ada was talking about how she could get us sponsors. Rubio was tolerating Ada's chatter. A male Avox handed me a plate of food. I took it after saying thank you. The food was hot and delicious. Someone handed me a drink of hot tea, I sipped it as I listed to Ada talk. At ten Ada took us to the Training Arena.

The Training Arena is set up with stations so you can learn different skills. We get a short lecture on why we should learn theses skills. After the lecture we all head to the stations. The kids from 1, 2, 4, and 7 head straight to the weapons. Some kids get a lesson in knots or spear throwing. I head to the edible plant station. Maybe I can get an idea what the arena is going to be like from the plants they tell us can or cannot be eaten. The plants are just like what we have in the tropical region of District 14. The test was a breeze. I learned how to throw a knife and use a sword. Rubio and I both avoided the spears and tridents.

We went to the Training Arena for three days then we got to show our skills to the Gamemakers. I planned to show off with spear and trident throwing and maybe make a net. We sat for 2 hours waiting to go in. I walked in and the Gamemakers looked bored out of their skulls.

The tridents gleamed with deadly power I walked over and picked one up. The weight was perfect I did a couple of twirls with it; then let the trident fly across the room. The trident hit the target square on. I threw a spear and got the same results. My eyes flicked up to the Gamemakers. They weren't looking, they were looking at the food table. I grabbed a couple of knives and wire and made a grapple hook. I connected a rope to the hook, hung a dummy in the air and grabbed a trident. The grapple caught the first time I threw it toward the Gamemakers. My hands secured the trident and I started to climb. The Gamemakers were shocked but did not try to stop me. I reached the top, were the Gamemakers watched us and threw the trident. The trident twirled as it flew through the air, and arced down to pierce the dummy's chest. I slid down the rope and walked out.

That night the scores were give. The Careers got scores between 8 – 10. Rubio got a 9 and I got a 10. I went to sleep knowing in two days I would be in the arena.


End file.
